


Without You

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys decide to take on a Shifter, but what happens when the plan goes wrong and you are the one to pick up the pieces? How will Dean take it></p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by the lovely Themarkofcaindean, who you should totally check out on Tumblr because they are an amazing human being!

 “Why do you just go off and do stupid shit like that?” Dean yells from across the room. “You act like you’re invincible! As if, oh I don’t know, you didn’t already fit their MO?”

“You treat me like a child, Dean! And in case you forgot, a child wouldn’t have been able to do _that_ to you in bed last night!” You holler back, completely over this argument.

Your latest hunt had been kind of a nightmare. After figuring out what was taking the people in the town (a Shapeshifter with a fetish for your color hair), Dean had ordered you to stay at the motel. Sam, the one usually on your side during these kinds of arguments, had even agreed. Once the brothers had left to go fight the shifter, you followed behind in a car you jumped in the parking lot.

“If it wasn’t for me showing up anyways, you and Sam would have been in even deeper shit than you already were!” You remind Dean, watching his face screw up at the idea that he _needed help_. “I’ve been in this business my whole life, same as you, and you think that a _Shifter_ is going to scare me off? Then you have another thing coming, bud.”

Dean’s eyes grow wide as you fight back, sick of being treated like someone who cannot handle themselves. This life had been something you had no choice of being a part of. While it had been hard at first, especially since you were only a child when you were dragged into it, it is now a part of who you are. And Shifters were something you had a _personal_ vendetta against.

Dean turns around, one hand on his hip while the other runs through his hair. When he turns back around, the fire is still in his eyes, but you can tell it is mixed with his own personal feelings he never knows how to express. “You act like I don’t remember why you wouldn’t have wanted to take that thing down yourself anyways.” He grumbles.

Your breath hitches, hurt that he would even bring that into the argument. Your eyes flash, growing darker. “Too far, Dean.” You spit out, grabbing for you hand gun and your sling bag, throwing it over your shoulder before stalking out of the motel room. You remember to stuff your gun into the waistband of your jeans before walking to the woods across the lot. You can hear Dean cursing loudly, but you don’t look back.

Dean’s words bring up memories of your early life, back when you first became a hunter. Your house was raided by a pair of Shifters, parents killed as they took their time looking for items you had never even seen before in your house. Cowering behind the couch, you tried your hardest not to cry as your parents were killed and your home was torn apart. What seemed like hours later, a man and a woman arrived and took down the Shifters. After they found you, they took you in and raised you as a hunter, knowing that you would one day just grow up to want revenge as they did.

Dean knew all of this as well. It was one of the first things you ever told him after finding out he was hunter. It was why him, and Sam, wanted you to have nothing to do with this latest Shifter case. They both know you stopped being a child long ago, but Dean still felt the need to protect you like one.

After walking for an hour, you find yourself in a clearing. Sitting down, you pull out your journal and record the information from that days hunt. Everything about the Shifter, what kind of victims he was taking, and anything important or interesting you found at the house the Shifter was using as his nest.

Sighing, you put down your pen and go over the details of what you saw when you finally got to the house. _Again…_

The boys were, well, tied up. Somehow they were unable to beat the Shifter. You could tell that Sam was unconscious and Dean was frantically yelling his name, trying to get him to wake up. You duck as the Shifter walks by the window you happen to be looking in, heart beating a little quicker than five minutes ago. Taking a deep breath, you pull out your silver knife and strap it to your hip under the coat you are wearing. You count to ten before walking up to the front door of the house, pamphlets you plan on using as a distraction in your hands.

“Go away!” A voice yells when you ring the bell. You ring it again, and listen as feet stomp to the door. It is yanked open and a man, slightly taller than you opens the door, face twisted in anger. It immediately softens as he takes in your appearance and a sinister grin slides on to his face, one all Shifters seem to share when they see someone who fits what they are looking for.

“What can I do for you?” He asks in a silky voice.

Frantically, you reply, shoving a pamphlet at him. “I lost my dog the other day and I’ve just been trying to find him because he is the only thing that gets my daughter through the night and I don’t know what we are going to do without him and I really just need to know if you have seen one that looks like him beca-”

“Why don’t you come inside for a bit. You seem really stressed out. I can make you some tea?” Concern fills his eyes as he finally cuts you off. It only masks the irritation and desire you have been trained to see in creatures like him though.

Taking a deep breath, you nod and follow the Shifter into the house. As the door softly clicks, you both stop. “The kitchen is to your left, if you just want to go ahead…”He says, too busy focusing on his desire to see you slip a hand into your jacket.

“That won’t be necessary,” you reply, slipping your knife out of its holster. The Shifter finally moves the same time you do. You twist around and slam the knife into its chest, twisting as you lock eyes with the creature. “This was for my mother.” You tell it, watching the life bleed from its eyes. “And for my father.”

Ripping the knife out, you watch it crumple to the floor, already starting to disenigrate. “Sam!” Dean yells again, oblivious to what has just happened. You run into the next room and watch as Dean struggles against his bonds as Sam bleeds on the floor.

“The hell happened?” You toss Dean’s way, ignoring his face change from shock to confusion to anger to concern in way to short of a time span.

“It friggin knew we were coming..” Dean finally manages to say. “It was waiting for us behind the garage and jumped Sam. Just tell me he’s breathing!” Dean yells as you bend down to take a look at Sam.

Sighing with relief, you realize that there are only a few minor cuts and scratches on Sam’s face and arms, as well as a pretty nasty bump on his head. Cutting his bonds, you slap his face gently a few times, watching as he slowly blinks the world back into focus. Sitting him up, you leave him to rub feeling back into his hands while you go and cut Dean free.

“The Shifter-” He starts before you hush him.

“Already turning into a pile of dead mush by the front door.” When Dean’s arms are finally free, you wrap your own around his neck, placing a rough kiss on his lips. He clutches you tightly and returns the kiss, one hand reaching up to tangle in your hair.

When you finally pull away, you slap him quick and hard across the face.

“The hell was that for?” He exclaims, rubbing his now sore cheek.

“For getting caught and worrying the shit out of me. And for not checking out the perimeter better.” You smile softly before going over and helping Sam to his feet.

Once back at the motel, Sam asleep in his own room after being cleaned and stitched up, Dean starts in on your recklessness…

Coming out of the memory, you are startled by the hand landing on your shoulder. You turn and see Dean bending down to sit on the ground next to you, his hand wrapping around you pulling you closer to his side.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you…” He whispers, looking out over the field. “I was just scared… What would I do if I ever lost you?” Turning to look at you, you are once again amazed at the various colors his eyes seem to be. While they are usually the green of newly growing leaves on trees, in the light of the setting sun, they have taken on the color of a light, aged whiskey. They sparkle with golds and browns, with only a hint of green coming through, and you get lost in them as you try to find the words to reply to what he has just told you.

When the words remain lost, you bury your head against his neck instead, nuzzling against the soft skin, nose tucking behind his ear. His other hand comes up to gently cup your face, thumb stroking over your cheek. “I can’t do this without you.” He croaks out, voice thick.

You bring your own hand up and cup his face, pulling him closer to your neck…

When you finally make it back to the motel, Sam is standing outside your door, trying to get you two to open it. “Feeling better?” You yell across the lot.

Sam turns around, surprise etched into his face as he watches the two of you approach, Dean’s arms still slung across your shoulders. You look up at Dean before saying, “Yea, everything’s good. Just, maybe no more Shifters for a while.”

Dean’s hand squeezes your shoulder before muscling past Sam to get into the room. “Alright, who wants what on which pizza?” He yells, a smile breaking across his face. You lean against the door frame, watching the two brothers argue about what to get on the pizza. A soft smile breaks out as you forget the last item you were cataloging in your journal, knowing that one day you will have your answers. For now, you know it’s more important to make sure Dean remembers to order a pizza with less meat on it than can be found on a cow.

 


End file.
